This invention generally relates to self propelled watercraft and more particularly to a snowmobile powered watercraft and to a structural assembly for converting a snowmobile into such a craft.
In recent years snowmobiles have become very popular for recreational use. In areas of the country where the ground is snow covered for significant portions of the year they are widely used for basic off road transportation. They have also proven to be invaluable for winter search and rescue operations in the back county and mountainous terrain. Typically these vehicles have a fiberglass body with an elongated cushioned seat mounted atop the aft portion of the body. They are powered by a gasoline engine mounted within the body which drives an endless track mechanism through a clutch assembly. The forward portion of the body is supported by a pair of laterally spaced skis mounted to struts which extend downward from the body. The skis are steered by a handlebar mechanism mounted just forward of the seat and connected to the struts by a steering mechanism.
While snowmobiles are highly useful and versatile vehicles they are relatively expensive and inherently limited to use on snow covered terrain. As a result, they are limited to use in geographic areas where there is some significant annual snow fall and during periods of the year where there is at least a few inches of standing snow cover.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of this invention to provide for a structural assembly for converting a snowmobile into a self propelled watercraft, thereby substantially extending the portion of the year during which the vehicle is useable. Broadly speaking, the conversion of a snowmobile into a watercraft is not entirely unknown. For example, it as been proposed in the past to equip a snowmobile with flotation sufficient to sustain it in the event it breaks through ice while being driven over the frozen surface of a lake. The purpose of the flotation was merely to prevent the snowmobile from sinking and the vehicle had no means to propel itself in the water.
It is also been suggested to construct a watercraft by removing the skis and endless track mechanism from a snowmobile and then mounting the remainder of the snowmobile on a pontoon structure. Such vehicles have typically been provided with propulsion means such as of a propeller assembly mounted to the pontoon structure and driven by the snowmobile engine. They may also include a rudder mounted to the pontoon structure and connected to the snowmobile's steering mechanism. Although such conversions expand the utility of a snowmobile, the conversion process is somewhat complex and time consuming and the resulting watercraft are somewhat cumbersome. They are also limited to use in the water and have no amphibious capability.
According, it is another object of this invention to provide for a structural assembly for converting a snowmobile to a self-propelled watercraft which is relatively simple and requires only minimal disassembly of the snowmobile in the conversion process.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide for such a structural assembly in which the resulting watercraft is propelled by the endless track assembly of a snowmobile.
Finally, it is yet another object of this invention to provide for a watercraft based upon a converted snowmobile which has amphibious capability.